Cliche Self Insertion
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Amy Erus was just an ordinary girl until she met the Warners. What zany adventures will await? Will she get over her emotional troubles? Will she ever get home? Will anyone even read this? Find out.
1. The Set Up Chapter

**AN: This is just an idea I **  
**got because of all the self-inserts that people complain about. This story is not meant to offend anyone. Only to entertain. I will update my other story when I get past my writer's block.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot.**

_Real__World:_

Amy Erus looked around the busy cafeteria at Nowhere High School. Students all around her were talking and paying no mind to her at all. With no one to sit with, she scanned for an available seat and saw an empty table near the corner. She slid her way past a crowded table, accidentally bumping her tray against the head of the most popular girl in school, Rachel Johnson.

"Watch where you're going, loser," Rachel snapped. "You're not as pretty as me, you have no friends, your parents are dead, and I'm popular so I naturally have to hate you."

"It's not my fault my parents are dead," Amy said. "The author killed them to make the story easier to work with and to add some tragedy to my backstory."

Rachel ignored her. Amy shrugged and made her way to her table. She glared down at her food.

"Sloppy Joes, wow way to class it up," she mumbled.

"Hey, Amy," came the overly chipper voice of Chloe White. "You should come sit with me and my friends."

"Go away," Amy replied. "I told you we can't be friends. I don't want to have any emotional tethers to this world that will overcomplicate the story."

"But won't having a friend in this world make the story more layered? It will makes things a little more interesting."

"Fine," Amy said. "As long as you're the only person I really like and I don't have to tell you about my turmoil."

"Super," Chloe said.

Chloe's group of friends was a mixed group of boys and girls that Amy didn't really care about. She didn't even know any of their names, but listened and nodded politely as they prattled on and on about such things as relationships, popular teen novels, and music. When lunch was over, she stood up to leave when Chloe stopped her.

"Amy," she said. "You should come to the mall with us after school."

"No thanks," Amy replied. "I have to go home and do things to move the plot along."

Before she knew it, the school day was over and she was walking back to her apartment. She lived with her brother, although he was never around. When he wasn't working at the local fast food restaurant, he was out partying with his buds. Amy didn't mind this because she enjoyed her peace and quiet.

She sat her school things down and hopped in the shower. When she got out, she changed into a purple tank top and some black pajama pants. Then she ran a brush through her long, wavy, brown hair.

Sighing, she walked into the living room and pulled out her homework. Most of it was pretty easy but when she got to her Math, she nearly ripped her hair out in frustration.

"Why do I have to learn this?" she questioned out loud. "I highly doubt I'll ever face a situation in life where I'll have to graph a parabola."

Despite her protests, she completed the assignment. After putting her stuff away, she grabbed a can of pop from the fridge and sat down at her computer.

"Let's see what's new on YouTube," she muttered as she pulled said site and looked at the suggested videos. "Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Series? Yeah right. Like I'd wanna watch a bunch of kids playing children's card games all day."

She suddenly she thought of something she could watch. No, she couldn't. She hadn't watched that since before her parents died. Deciding to go ahead, she clicked on the search box and typed in "Animaniacs."

She marveled at the various clips and episodes that popped up. It was amazing. She hadn't even thought of the show in years but apparently others had. Craving the whacky and zany cartoon now more than ever, she reached her hand to click on the first episode that popped up and hit the full screen button. She realized too late that the volume on her computer was up too loud as the beginning logo blared out her speakers, causing her arm to jerk back and knock over her drink. Unfortunately, the beverage poured onto the tower of the old PC and it began to spark wildly. Amy gulped before screaming as the sparks enveloped her. She writhed in agony before going unconscious.

_Cartoon World (Do I really have to say %t?)_

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were sitting in their water, completely bored.

"I'm completely bored," Dot said.

"We're sitting in the water tower," Wakko said.

"And, we're Yakko, Wakko, and Dot," Yakko concluded.

It had been storming for a while. Suddenly, They looked out the window and saw a bright flash of lightning followed shortly by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Dot asked.

"Uhhh, I think the plot just arrived," Yakko said.

The three siblings rushed out of their home to investigate.


	2. A Whole New!

**AN: I know it's been a **_**long **_**time since I've updated any of my fics. I haven't had a computer to work on but I do now. I just started college so I may still have trouble but I'll try my best. I won't abandon this fic!**

Amy awoke to a pounding headache. She winced as she opened her eyes in the bright sunlight. Everything around her seemed completely unfamiliar. For one, she wasn't even in her apartment anymore. She was outside in a strange alley. But the most shocking of all was the fact that everything looked different, as if it were more vibrant than usual despite the fact that it was pouring down rain. She rubbed her eyes only to jerk her hands away. She stared down at them to find two unfamiliar, four-fingered hands covered by white gloves. She flexed her fingers to make sure they were hers.

"Someone must have drugged me," she mumbled.

Looking around, she spotted a puddle.

"Might as well see what the damage is."

She cautiously peered at her reflection but froze at the creature staring back. The clothes and hairstyle were the only thing that could relate it to her. It was all black except for a white face, feet, and the gloves. To add to this, it also had a cat-like tail, two perky ears that looked like a cross between a dog and a rabbit, black eyes, and a cute little pink nose. Amy touched her own face but jerked her hand away when she felt soft fur.

"What the freak?" she exclaimed.

She suddenly heard voices. Afraid of being mugged, she hid in the first place she could find, which unfortunately was a dumpster. She listened to the two strangers. They sounded like a man and a woman.

"There'd better be something to eat back here," the woman said. "I'm hungry and tired."

"Yeah definitely," the man said. "I-I'm so hungry I could-"

"What is it Runt?" his companion asked.

"I smell something," he replied. "Yeah, I definitely smell something. It's in the dumpster."

"Is it food?"

"No," he inhaled. "I think someone's in there."

"Well let's tell 'em to scram. This is our turf."

"Good idea, Rita."

Amy hid in the garbage as the lid was lifted. She could feel the trash around being moved and came face to face with a big, brown and white dog. He sniffed her then poked his head back up.

"Hey Rita," he called. "Come look at this."

A gray and white cat leapt in and examined the girl.

"Shoo," Amy said. "Go away."

"Hey we're just trying to help kid," Rita said.

But Amy didn't listen. She dashed out of the alley but stopped when she realized something very important.

"I have no idea where I am."

She spotted a gas station and decided to go inside.

"Excuse me," she said to the man at the counter.

"Hello there little—was he stopped when he saw her and began to shake with fear. "Oh no. Please go away."

"What's your problem?" she asked. "I just need to know where I am. Do you have a map or something?"

He pointed a shaky hand at a magazine rack next to the counter.

"Thank you," she said.

Once she looked at the map, she was shocked to find that she was in Burbank, California. She had no idea how that was possible. Before she could theorize any possible explanation, a fat man stormed in wearing a security uniform. Amy gasped and looked at the cashier who was behind his counter looking relieved. _ He must have pushed the security button._ she tried to run but the guard cornered her in the back of the store. He swooped her into a large butterfly net and smiled at her triumphantly.

Dah, I got yous this time," he said.

"Wait what?" Amy said.

She was ignored as he carried her out. She had to think of a way to distract him.

"Hey tubby," she said. "Look! It's raining churros!"

The man looked up long enough for Amy to slip out.

"I don't see anything," he said as he looked back to find the girl missing. "Hey!"

He chased after her. She ran as fast as she could, looking back to check on her pursuer. At one point, she looked back to see him slowing down. She smiled victoriously and turned her attention forward only to be met with a car mirror head on. She fell down unconscious. The man walked up to her and looked down. He was about to grab her when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find himself facing the Warners.

"Hey Ralph," Yakko said. "No need to worry. She's just another self-insert. We'll take care of her. Go grab a snow cone."

Ralph shrugged and left. The three siblings stared down at her.

"So what do we do then" Dot asked.

"It's obvious," Yakko said. "We take this random stranger home with us and let her stay in our water tower even though we don't know her because she looks like us."

"Okay," Dot and Wakko exclaimed.

Twenty minutes later, they had their new house guest tucked into a small bed next to the triple bunk bed where the three siblings were all sound asleep.

The next morning, the Warners were happily moving around the tower. Yakko was making breakfast because apparently he's the only one who can cook, Dot was reading a book because I couldn't think of anything else for her to do, and Wakko was making his famous gookie at the sleeping girl because he's Wakko.

Amy groaned and rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared, she was met with the strangest face she'd ever seen. She let out a yelp and scooted back on the strange bed, wincing in pain at the aches all over her body. The face changed to something a little more normal. She stared at the white face with a little red nose and a tongue poking out of the mouth. She'd seen it somewhere before but at the moment she couldn't place it.

Two more faces appeared on either side of the first. They all looked the same except the one on the far right was a girl.

"Okay," she said a little freaked out. "I want to know who you are, where I am, and what's going on."

"We're the Warner brothers," the boys said.

"And the Warner sister," the girl piped in.

"I'm Yakko," said the one on the left.

"I'm Wakko," the middle one said.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," said the girl. "But you can call me Dot."

"Now to answer your other two questions," Yakko said. "You're in our water tower, and as to what is going on, this is a self-insertion fanfic."

"I've heard of those I think," the girl said. "Don't most people hate those?"

"Not everybody," Dot said. "And not all of them are bad."

"Let's discuss that later," Yakko said as he turned to their new guest. "Do you mind telling us your name?"

"I'm Amy," she said. "Amy Erus."

"What kind of a name is that?" Wakko asked.

"It's my name," Amy defended.

"Hmm," Yakko thought as he wrote the name on a chalkboard. "If we arrange the letters in a certain way, it spells Mary Sue."

"That's clever," Dot said. "I wonder if any of the readers caught that."

"ForestWater didn't," Wakko stated.

"Yeah," Dot laughed.

"Now sibs," Yakko said. "Let's not insult the reviewers. They may stop reading."

"So," Amy said. "What do we do now?"

"Let's eat breakfast," Wakko suggested. "We can do something else in the next chapter."

So they all sat down and ate pancakes. Wakko ate a ton plus part of the table. (Oh Wakko and your crazy antics.) Then they set out for a great day.

**What will they do next? Find out. Hopefully in less than half a year.**


End file.
